xxslystarxxfandomcom-20200214-history
Training Guide/Druid
Druid's Training Guide The Druids are those who mend the clan spiritually and physically using herbal and mystical techniques along with our traditions. '' This is a Guide dedicated to the education of all who are interested in Druid training. While the Druid rank may seem simple from the first glance, it is, in reality, a rather complex and mystic rank dedicated to Celeste's teachings, as well as the general well-being of Crescentclan. While the Druids are truly skilled in the physical aspect of Healing, they surpass all others in the realm of Magic and Runes. Druids are set apart by all other factions of Crescentclan by this magical capacity, using Runes to channel divine magic to cast protection, growth, and other various spells. Every aspect of the Druid rank will be covered in depth for the reader's ease of use, going over every topic from Relics to Common Practices in the Druid Den. If you have any further questions concerning the Druid Rank or how to tryout, please contact the Superior Druid, XxInsanityUnleashedxX _______________ '''Basic Abilities While Reapers possess a direct connection to the Culture of Cc, Druids possess a direct tap into Celeste's own power. Their abilities lay deeply rooted in religion, and it is their unwavering devotion to Celeste and her Practices that grant them direct access to specific abilities granted by Celeste, of which include the following that will be thoroughly elaborated at a later time. '' _______________ |} _______________ '''Blessings' Blessings are one of the most common duties a Druid will ever have to perform. Blessings are used to enhance the performance, longevity and religious value of practically any items. Blessings can also be used to enhance the magical properties of an item. Please note that you can simplify these processes as much as you like, as long as the basic idea is still recognizable to other druids. There are three main ways of blessing an Item: Runes '''Disclaimer: I am debating adding runes to the Druids because it is a lot of work and it might complicate things too much. A Rune is supposed to be used for attack spells and decides what TYPE of magic you're using. So.. a fire rune would be fire magic, a water rune would be water magic, etc. though I'm not sure if it would exactly be beneficial since we have a relic. Maybe the relic is a connection to magic and a rune tells what type of magic? I'm not sure. Comment ideas below, and if enough people think it's a good idea I'll fill this section up :)'' Rituals/Spells edit Chants edit Healing Healing is more than just slapping herbs onto a wound, especially to experienced Druids. Healing is comprised of... *Herbs *Remedies *Prayers/Chants *Magic *Spiritual Events Healing is more than just physical. Many in Crescent Clan are very superstitious and are in need of spiritual or mental healing additionally to physical. Druids specialize in the art of healing all. I'm not going to copy and paste a herb/remedy guide, as we already have one here. Refer back to it if you need any advice/help or have any confusion about herbs. more coming soon ugh Category:Guides